Metroid Redemption
by Haku123456
Summary: Things are starting to change now for Samus.  A new, perhaps more powerful foe has appeared.  Can she and the squad of Commander Anthony Higgs save everyone?  Or is it to late?  Oc's and AU.  maybe OOCness too.


**Author note. Made by my friend and he wanted me to post it. Also to everyone who is curious of Shadow Edge, it isn't dead i just retailed all teh chapters and got 7 more new ones im trying to perfect and I got another friend who wants me to work on there story as well so i decided to sumbit more of my own when theres are up.**

Chapter 1

After Adam was gone. there was no question that Samus was looking for revenge over his loss. What was that thing that attacked her in the control bridge on the Battleship? Eitherway Samus started looking through the universe for the flotsam of Sector Zero, wondering if Adam had survived. Samus was able to acquire the help of Commander Anthony Higgs and his squad, which she was glad to be a part of, after the recent activities on the Battleship, which was incinerated to pieces, Samus returned to fight for the Galatic Federation Army. Samus could still hear Adam's voice saying: "Any objections, Lady?"; and Anthony was beginning to act like Adam in commanding his unit.

Five years have passed since then, and the Galatic Federation still has no idea how those metroids were created. Perhaps Madaline Bergmen had some thing to do with it? The Galatic Federation fears there may be more metroids somewhere in the universe so the GF sent Samus and Anthony to search for more evidence of bioweapon production centers. It seems as though the GF has found a suitable location to start looking. Just then a distress signal came into Samus' ship: code name: Baby's cry. She traced the signal to a godforsaken area of space. Anthony and Samus started to wonder if the events of the Battleship were taking form again. Who knows what might be in store for them this time; Ridley and the metroids, though she hated the thought of those life-sucking creatures. Samus started to wonder if the GF had multiple bioweapon production centers and if someone high in the GF ranks could clear the topic of bioweapons. Is it possible there is more than one metroid queen or are the metroids running rampant; are they immune to cold? Just then the coordinates for the isolated area of space came through the navigation computer and they headed for it with Anthony and his squad in tow.

"What the hell is that?" Anthony asked over the communication link.  
>"It's a space pirate frigate." Samus commented.<br>"Dodn't you obviate the Space Pirates?" Luke inquired.  
>"I thought I did, but maybe not." Samus said fearfully.<br>"Samus, I strongly oppose that you go in there." Anthony commented.  
>"I'll be fine, but if you guys want to come with me we need to be quiet, that means no explosions, Jason." Samus stated.<br>As they where moving through the frigate a familiar face came into view. It was Commander Adam Malkovich!  
>"What's up Commander?" Anthony questioned.<br>"Hey, Anthony. I was able to find a escape pod before Sector Zero ruptured, and I set a course to the nearest station to dock at. Then, I made contact with the GF and told them what I found." Adam fornamed out of breath.  
>"What did you find here in this wreck?" Samus urged.<br>"Thousands of metroids, all in tubes and all impervious to ice, but might be destroyed with heat. They can sill be frozen though." Adam answered.  
>"Great more life-sucking bioweapons." Kyle complained.<p>

Samus started to wonder why so many metroids were still alive, without the Mother Brain they could not function to there purest ability, and they would be trying to find a new queen or some specimen to control. Maybe since there genes were altered they could be destroyed with extreme heat instead of extreme cold. Furthmore, could there be a possibility of phazon hiding in some areas of the universe? Just then something fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground by the door. It was a little birdie. They took it back to the GF to be examined and to show them that Adam had survived.

Once we got there, the GF was surprised to see Adam alive and well. The Galatic Federation depromoted Adam to general and started examing the little birdie. Then the GF gave mission orders: "To investigate the other bioweapon centers. The first is Belizar, the second is Tallon IV, the third is Aether, the fourth is Frigate Belizar, and the fifh is the Space Pirate Homeworld." After the orders were given Samus headed to Belizar with Anthony and Adam to start wiping out and bioweapon centers we find. **It was time for redemption.**


End file.
